The Answering Machine
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Arizona tries to get to Callie through an answering machine.  Summary sucks, but the story is good.  I promise.


**Title: **The Answering Machine

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Arizona tries to get through to Callie using an answering machine.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story. Al characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing Calzona, so I hope I did them justice. There is a ten hour time difference between Malawi and Seattle and the times come from Arizona's end.

_December 15, 2010 6:15 a.m._

_Hey Calliope, it's me. I just wanted to give you a call before I head to the clinic. Obviously you're not home, because then I wouldn't be talking to your machine. Unless you're still mad at me. Which I guess is a possibility. Anyways, just please call me._

Callie knew she should've answered, but it was still too hard. Arizona had left her, had left her standing alone in an airport full of people, and to what? To fly halfway across the world to help sick kids? Okay, so it wasn't that selfish, but still. Callie had wanted Arizona to listen to her, to hear her out. But instead she got on the plane. She got on the plane and she left Callie in that airport alone.

_December 18, 2010 8:23 p.m._

_Happy birthday! I realize that you and Mark might be doing something, since I can't do anything with you. But I just wanted to call you before it got too late here so you wouldn't have another reason to hate me more than already do._

Calliope, if you're there, please pick up. At least let me know that you're okay, which I know you are, but still. I just, I'll call back later. I love you.

That her and Mark were doing something was true. Unlike her supposed girlfriend, he had taken her out to dinner. They'd had a fun time, like they usually did. Or at least Callie did until she came home and heard Arizona's latest message.

She still wasn't ready to forgive Arizona yet. Arizona had hurt her, and she didn't know how she could forgive her that quickly. Tonight was supposed to be her night, but of course, Arizona had to butt her nose in even when she wasn't in the same country.

_January 2, 2011 5:19 p.m._

_I was going to call on Christmas and New Year's but I knew that there was no use. We both know that you still wouldn't have picked up._

_Malawi's great if you were wondering. The kids seem so happy to have someone here to help them. And it feels good to be helping them even though I've lost so much to get to this place. But I do still hold out hope that when I do get back, there might be someone still waiting for me._

Callie had actually hoped that Arizona would call over the holidays. She even thought that she would answer if Arizona did call. But then she didn't, and Callie was left out to dry once again. But today's message gave her some hope.

Arizona still wanted her, still wanted to be with her. And if she was honest with herself, she still wanted Arizona as well.

And Callie was truly happy for the kids. Arizona was great with them, which is why she wanted a family with her so bad. Arizona put her all into taking care of the kids and making sure they were alright and taken care of.

_January 10, 2011 12:08 a.m._

_I know it's late. Well, not for you but for me. But I just couldn't go to bed without trying one more time. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I love you with every once of my being. And if I could take back every single thing that has hurt you, I would in a heart beat. But I can't, and these kids need the help. All I'm asking is that you pick up the damn phone because I know you are there. I've called Mark and the chief and they've told me that you're home sitting by the phone. So unless you want me to keep yelling at you through the machine, I will._

"Arizona?"

What the hell am I doing? - Callie asked herself as she put the phone to her ear. She needed to hang up and hang up fast. She was still mad at Arizona. She didn't want to talk to her.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, her voice shaking with emotions.

"I love you, too. But I'm still mad at you. Pissed even. But you have to stop filling up my machine. I can't take hearing your voice anymore when I know that you aren't coming back for another two and a half years. You can't keep acting like things are alright between us. You just can't," Callie said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She scolded herself when they wouldn't stop, and she brought her sleeve up to wipe them away.

"I know that everything's not alright, and I'm not saying they are. But I'm not giving up, not on you and sure as hell not on us. I care too much about you to let you go like that," Arizona told her, trying to convey how much she cared about Callie over the phone.

_January 22, 2011 4:45 a.m._

"Why the hell are you calling so early?" Callie asked with a sleepy voice as she flipped her phone open.

"I have a surprise for you," Arizona started. She was so excited Callie could almost feel her bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"A what? Zona, you know I hate surprises," Callie said as she tried, and failed miserably, to stifle a yawn.

"Just go answer the door," Arizona said, not letting Callie's sleepiness affect her happy mood.

"Fine, fine," Callie said as she walked out of her bedroom and across the living room to the door. She pulled open the door and was greeted by a pair of eager lips on her own.

"I know that we have so much to talk about, but I'm here. I'm here and you're here, and we can be here together. I just don't want to be here without you," Arizona said, her hands on either side of Callie's face as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes.

"How did you," Callie started, her lips still tingling from Arizona's kiss.

"I took the first plane out of there. I've arrange so that I'll fly back every few months to check on things, but I'm based here in Seattle. Here with you. If you'll still have me."

Callie answered her with a kiss, her hands cupping Arizona's face. As Arizona's tongue traced her lips, she thought that maybe giving Arizona a second chance wouldn't be as hard as she had originally thought.

**FIN**


End file.
